Happy Birthday GOLDEN HEART (DAYA SIR)
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: Happy Birthday " DAYA SIR "...This is a special day & we all are giving our wishes to you from bottom of our heart...Happy wala Birthday :)
1. Chapter 1

_Happy* Happy .. *********** Happy Birthday.**...Happy*Happy *************.. Happy Birthday** **:)**_

 _"Happy Birthday To DAYA SIR.***** :) "_

* * *

 ** _********Baar Baar Din Ye Aaye...Baar Baar Dil Ye Gaye******..._**

 ** _*****Tum Ziya Hazaro Saal ****Ye meri Hai Aarjoo******_**

 ** _********HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU****..._**

 ** _*********HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU****..._**

 ** _************HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **" DAYA SIR"** ...****HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU :)_**

* * *

 ** _********************************************,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,********************************_**

 ** _*****Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day Dear DAYA SIR :)******_**

* * *

 _This is a beautiful day for we all , as today is birthday of our younger Prince, the man who rules on our heart... *****.DAYA SIR******_

 _Today we all CIDens celebrating our Hero's Birthday & giving our best wishes to Daya Sir from bottom of our heart...Luv You DAYA SIR_

 _May ALMIGHTY bless you with countless happiness of this world & great success in your life :)_

* * *

 ** _Today is a Special day & we all want to give our best wishes to our Handsome Hero , owner of an Awesome smile , Golden heart..._**

 ** _none other than our sweet & dear "DAYA SIR" on his birthday ...******_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **...**_

 ** _* "Many Many happy returns of the day Daya Sir , may you live long & get great success in your life, GOD bless you "_**

 _..._

 _*wishing- 'SAMEER SHARMA'_

* * *

 _..._

 ** _* " HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOLDEN HEART "_**

 ** _"_ _My birthday wish for you is that you continue to love life and never stop dreaming. May joy and happiness surround you, not only on your special day, but always. Many Many Happy returns of the day DAYA SIR "_**

 _..._

 _*wishing- 'SALJA SHARMA'_

* * *

 _..._

 ** _"*Happy Birthday Daya Sir , enjoy to your fullest"*_**

 ** _..._**

 _wishing-'luvcidduodosti"_

 _..._

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _*_ _Your birthday is an occasion for celebration . Although extraordinary persons like you should be celebrated every day, not just once a year...Happy birthday dear DAYA SIR*_**

 ** _…._**

 _*wishing—'hate in heart'_

 ** _.._**

* * *

 _..._

 ** _*Many Many Happy returns of the day DAYA SIR , wish you many more in your life_**

 ** _Have an Amazing Birthday*_**

 _….._

 _*wishing—'LightMoon DT'_

 _…_

* * *

 _..._

 _ ***Happy Birthday My Hero , you are really special for all of us & we all love you so much . On your special day , I wish may Almighty bless you with countless happiness & success in your life, May your special day bring you an extra share of everything that makes you the happiest in the world. Happy Birthday my dear DAYA SIR ***_

 _…._

 _*wishing—'minimicky951'_

 _…._

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Here's to hoping all of your birthday wishes will come true once you blow out those candles._**

 ** _If anyone deserves all the happiness in the world, it's you.*_ **

**_"Happy Birthday Daya Sir"_**

 ** _..._**

 _*wishing- 'NISHA-AbhiVi'_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Many many happy returns of the day Dear Daya Sir...**_

 _ **My you live long & reach at the top of the success . Daya Sir we love you , may you shine like Star & always stay blessed***_

 _ **...**_

 _*wishing-'Renu'_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _ ***Happy Birthday to you Daya sir...**_

 _ **Live long...stay super strong :)**_ *

...

 _*wishing-'duosun'_

 _..._

* * *

 _ *** I want to wish you a sincere "Happy Birthday", may that every wish you have to come true, because you are the person that deserve it the most. Happy Birthday DAYA SIR***_

 _..._

 _*wishing 'GD(DADA)'_

 ** _…._**

* * *

 _...  
_

 _ ***My pray of my deary Panda's birthday... :)**_

 _ **Love you loads my handsome cutie pie, stay safe always, aameen... :)))***_

 _ **...**_

 _*wishing- 'DUO-MRF'_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Happy Birthday Daya Sir. May you keep on simling and win many hearts***_

 _ **...**_

 _*wishing- 'loveduo'_

* * *

 _..._

 ** _*Many many happy returns of the day Daya Sir , may you enjoy your special day with your loved ones, . You always bring a sweet smile to our faces . Happy Birthday to you Daya Sir , you will forever hold a special place in our hearts ._**

 ** _Have A Great Birthday*_**

 _…._

 _*wishing—'ROCKING DUO'_

 _….._

* * *

 _'_

 ** _...  
_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _~"Birthday Poems for DAYA SIR"~_**

 ** _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

 ** _…_**

 _"Phool Khilte Rahein Zindgi Ki Raah Mein  
Hassi Chamakti Rahe Aapki Nigaah Mein_

Kadam Kadam Par Mile Khushi Ki Bahar Aapko  
Dil Deta Hai Yehi Dua Baar-Baar Aapko

I wish you million smiles,  
I wish you laughter,  
I wish you million more moments to remember your birthday for.  
May everything you want become a reality,  
May this day be the happiest day for you!  
Happy Birthday Days sir"

 ** _…_**

 ** _*wishing—'Masooma Ansari93'_**

* * *

... .

 _*Another year has passed,  
It's daya sir's birthday once more,  
U should feel very special,  
And let your spirit soar._

Celebrate every moment,  
There's no time to be blue,  
Today is daya sir's birthday,  
Today is all about you..

May he always find joy,  
North, south, east and west,  
Happy, happy birthday to you,  
I wish you the very best.*

 _…_

 ** _*wishing—'Priya770'_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _Happy Birthday Bhai_

 _a long and smooth curve of MILE_ ,  
 _turned into an adorable SMILE_ .  
 _when comes on your lips for a WHILE_ ,  
 _oh man! Your million dollar smile…_

 _it always gives all a PLEASURE_ ,  
 _exposed a bulk of precious TREASURE_ .  
 _when weaving straight just as NILE_ ,  
 _oh man! Your million dollar smile…_

 _some feel it just CHIRESHABLE_ ,  
 _some say it a LORD MIRACLE_ .  
 _when see it in a bunch of PILE_ ,  
 _oh man! Your million dollar smile…_

 _..._

 ** _*wishing-"GD(DADA)'_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _A Wish For Lots Of Birthday Fun,_

 _To Last Until The Day Is Done…_

 _Hoping That All Your Wishes Come True,_

 _And Your Birthday Cake Will Be As Sweet As You…!*_

 _..._

 ** _*wishing-'DUO-MRF'_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _*Happy happy birthday,_

 _that's my wish for you ,_

 _I hope your day brings you joy,_

 _Whatever you plan to do._

 _Live each moment to the fullest ,_

 _Every single moment is dear,_

 _This is the time to remember ,_

 _Whatever you get one birthday a year...*_

 ** _..._**

 ** _*wishing-'Priya770'_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _…_**

 _*/ Rahee main Jo chala teri talaash main...! /_

 _/ Phir tu bus chalta hee raha /_

 _/ Jag jag ghoomta raha /_

 _/ Par tu kahi mila hee na /_

 _/ Taron sy tera raasta poocha /_

 _/ Chaman k sabhi guloon sy tera pata manga /_

 _/ Jo niraash main hua /_

 _/ Tu dil ny kaha /_

 _/ Aae pagal musafir jisy hai tu dhondhta /_

 _/ Wo tu makeen hai Tere dil ka /_

 _/ Oo daikh yara kitni tadaap thi /_

 _/ Chah bus tujh sy milnay ki /_

 _/ Kehna bus itna tha /_

 _/ Happy Birthday To You Daya /*_

 ** _…_**

 ** _*wishing—'MeowRK'_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _*_** _charo taraf kushiya mahaki hai , aaj vo din aaya hai ,  
_

 _sundar sundar phoolo se , Kudrat ne isse sazaya hai ,  
_

 _nanhi chidyo ne jhoom jhoom kar , ye paigaam sunaya hai ,_

 _aaj kushi ka din hai dekho , aaj Janamdin aaya hai ,_

 _sone jaisi muskan hai jiski , sabke dilo par jo chaya hai ,_

 _jiska naam DAYA hai , vo Rajkumar hamara hai ._

 _"Happy Birthday DAYA SIR"...*_

 _..._

 ** _*wishing-minimicky951_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Daya Sir , hum sabki taraf se , aapko aapke JANAMDIN ki , dher sari Subh*Kamnaye...** ...Wish You A Very Very Happy Birthday...**_**

 _ **...******...**  
_

…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear friends….Now time to announce the Results of **"DAYA SIR Birthday Contest"**

 _So let's start…._

… _._

* * *

 _ **Name of the Participants of Poetry Contest..**_

 _ **...**_

 **1-Masooma ansari93**

 **2-Priya770**

 **3-GD(DADA)**

 **4-DUO-MRF**

 **5-Meow-RK**

 **6-Minimicky951**

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Feedback given by Judge ….**_

 _ **You all did a good work & I am really glad to say , you all kids have talent & caliber to writing poems…Classy attempts by you all kids…Best wishes for you all & keep it up kids…. As you all did great work but I've to choose one winner & it's very difficult for me to choose one winner among so many good entries…. You all are good and I really appreciate your efforts . Here , I found one poem in which poet describing something special about the birthday guy & it's really giving a good feeling when you wish someone with his/her own specialty …**_

 _ **Finally as a winner, I choose ...**_

 **Winner of Poetry Contest is – GD (DADA) for her Poem,**

 _*Happy Birthday Bhai_

 _A long and smooth curve of MILE_ ,  
 _turned into an adorable SMILE_.  
 _When comes on your lips for a WHILE_ ,  
 _oh man! Your million dollar smile…_

 _It always gives all a PLEASURE_  
 _exposed a bulk of precious TREASURE_.  
 _When weaving straight just as NILE_ ,  
 _oh man! Your million dollar smile…_

 _Some feel it just CHIRESHABLE_ ,  
 _some say it a LORD MIRACLE_.  
 _When see it in a bunch of PILE_ ,  
 _oh man! Your million dollar smile…*_

… _._

* * *

 _ **Congratulation to GD (DADA) & all Participants of Poetry Contest.**_

" _ **CONGRATULATION KIDS"**_

… _ **..**_

* * *

 ************************ C*************************

 *********************O*********************

 *******N*******

 ********G********

 ********R********

 ********A********

 *********T*********

 *********U********

 ********L*******

 ******A******

 ******T******

 *******I******

 ******O******

 *****N*****

 ****S****

 ***Once again , Happy Birthday DAYA SIR***

 **...**

 **Stay Happy.**

 **R.D.**


End file.
